User talk:Vivaporius
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TimeMaster page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Semyon (Talk) 03:24, October 22, 2012 Hi, welcome! To start a business, all you have to is create a page about it and buy stores or offices for it in one of more of the various settlements. You'll probably want to first make a character and give him a home, though. You can have up to three houses and you get political rights once you have been active for four days and have fifty edits. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) By the way about developing that community, when you choose that home, you'll need to ask the Governor of the state to build it. For example: Time is the governor of Kings so if you got his permission you could set up a muslim hamlet in that state. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:13, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Congress will also have to recognize. I'd also advise creating a neighborhood rather than a hamlet for the Muslim community. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Buy a residence in one of our settlements and create the page about the business, I'd say. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) You change a FOR SALE sign on one of the maps, or in an apartment building, to your character's name. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Interesting. A bit ominous-sounding. 77topaz (talk) 03:01, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) LMB You probably know how to write in arabics, so could you create a logo for the LMB??--George the Greek (talk) 09:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Green Party I welcome you to Green Party, on behalf of our leader, Nicholas Sheraldin!--George the Greek (talk) 23:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) TimeMaster is the governor of Kings. 77topaz (talk) 02:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I would prefer not, but you can create a mosque in Newhaven. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you still here? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:14, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I've made a spot for your mosque in East River. Pick either 2 Cedar Street or 1 Juniper Street for it. :) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:11, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Good. Also, would you be alright with changing your sig to something with Viva or Vivaporius in it? Just a request, not a requirement. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:15, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Do you think the GP should join the CNP-SLP-PL coalition? 77topaz (talk) 19:33, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Citizen Since you now have more than 50 edits, you can become a citizen! :) 77topaz (talk) 23:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Actually, technically, you're not a citizen yet, since you haven't completed the process. 77topaz (talk) 23:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) You need to "submit" these details: your character's name, gender and address(es). 77topaz (talk) 23:36, November 13, 2012 (UTC) You submit them to Ooswesthoesbes or Semyon so you can be added to the Citizen page. 77topaz (talk) 23:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Just to warn you, you may have to wait several hours for a response since Oos is not usually active at this time of day. He'll also probably respond on his own talk page. 77topaz (talk) 23:51, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you still want to know what you can do as a citizen? 77topaz (talk) 00:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) As a citizen, you are able to own up to three residences, vote in the state elections (governor and deputy governor) and the federal elections (Congress and PM) and also stand in them. The next federal elections start in December, so those may be of interest to you. 77topaz (talk) 00:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... do you want to know about the process? 77topaz (talk) 00:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Once the process starts (the page will be cleared out), you put your character name, user name, political views and political party in the list. Some users will post something (a campaign message) at "Speakers' Corner" (which you can do at any time, including before the candidacies start). Then, when the voting starts, all the users will be in a list. You get three votes, a Major, Minor and Support (they all have their own templates). The Major vote is worth three points, the Minor two, and the Support one. Votes can be cast for anyone, including yourself, but all the votes must be cast to different people or not cast at all (this is optional). At the end of the voting period, a user gets a share of congress's 100 seats proportional to the amount of points they received. These seats are used at the First and Second Chambers. A person can assign the seats they get to whichever party they wish, including the party they are a member of (usually, you give that party most of your seats). Usually, the person with the most points in total becomes PM, but a coalition also has to be formed. If a coalition is not formed within the required time, new elections have to be held. Is that clear enough? 77topaz (talk) 00:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :One thing: "The person with the most points in total becomes PM" WAS the case. It's been changed so that it can be anyone, and it usually ends up being the person with the most respect, experience, ability to cooperate, et cetera. Coalitions also do not have to actually form, just a government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:42, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Some pages need to be updated. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) So, have you thought about a campaign message-ad yet? 77topaz (talk) 00:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) With an ambitious goal like becoming PM, it's probably a very useful thing to consider. Especially since you/Rakham are not very well known yet. 77topaz (talk) 01:19, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you have ideas? 77topaz (talk) 01:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I've thought of something: you could have your character interviewed on The Trio Presents! 77topaz (talk) 01:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Rougly what time UTC would that be? 77topaz (talk) 01:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) You mean November 15th 02:00 UTC? I wouldn't be able to at that time, I have an exam. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) What times UTC will you be available? 77topaz (talk) 02:11, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Have you guys considered having your conversation on the same talk page? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC) It's a Conworlds thing, I think. The two-talk-page system occurs a lot there (as well as having conversations on the talk page of an inactive, third user), and Viva is most experienced with Conworlds and Althistory, where it also occurs. It's up to Viva, I guess. 77topaz (talk) 02:15, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm. When I was on Conworlds about a year and a half ago and before, I usually had conversations on the same talk page. We also didn't have these new fangled contraptions like chat. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Heck, if you guys are okay with using a single talk page, then it's no issue for me. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC) On the 14th, I'll be available intermittently from now to 06:00, a bit more from 06:00 to 09:00, not at all between 09:00 and 19:00, available again between 19:00 until 01:00, when I have my exam until 04:00 (at least 03:00, probably). Does that make sense? 77topaz (talk) 02:21, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Yup. I'll be ready. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) When? 77topaz (talk) 02:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) 06-07:00. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:35, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Good. I'll get the page ready (it will be "held" at The Trio Presents/Show). 77topaz (talk) 02:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? I've made the page ready for the interview. 77topaz (talk) 03:12, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Just in time too, because I've got to head in for some sleep. Night. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Viva? 77topaz (talk) 05:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) It's past 06:00. The interview's ready and waiting for you to start. 77topaz (talk) 06:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes unexpected's come up. I may have to go. If I do, I'll be back at around 19:00 UTC, probably. 77topaz (talk) 07:30, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll make my posts quickly. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 07:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) @Continuing the interview: Okay. I'll leave you a message at about 19:00 UTC. I'll be available for after that until approx. midnight UTC, and will then be available again after approx. 04:00 UTC. 77topaz (talk) 08:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) No, for Oos it was 00:30, so not really active for that time of the night :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Citizen (2) Hey, that's right. Please inform me about: #Your full name (incl. any middle names) #Your sex/gender #Your home address on the wiki --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I think you've just missed him. 77topaz (talk) 08:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :He'll be on again soon. My message ain't gonna disappear :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:49, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :He said it was 02:30 where he was (Chicago, I think) and he also said he had to do something early in the morning. 77topaz (talk) 08:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Time to go to bed :P Well, he will be back, don't worry :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:14, November 14, 2012 (UTC) ::P Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 15:59, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Consider yourself citizen now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:36, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Muslim neighborhood If you're interested in Muslim/Arabian-inspired locations you should check out the Arabian Quarter in the wikination Brunant. It's not a religious community but it does have a Mosque. HORTON11: • 18:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Brunant is like the 2nd main wikination, first being Lovia. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP '' ' 18:24, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :2nd main ENGLISH wikination. ;) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Here's a list of all the ones in this "universe". But I'm not sure Vivaporius knows any languages other than English. :P 77topaz (talk) 04:30, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, thanks for the information. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:28, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hopefully you can join there, or at least expand your business. HORTON11: • 18:34, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll be looking foward to it. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:39, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm kind-of back, but I'll be back properly in maybe forty-five minutes. 77topaz (talk) 19:16, November 14, 2012 (UTC) It took a bit longer than expected, but I'm back properly! 77topaz (talk) 20:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Great! Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) So, do you want to continue your interview? Donia also wants an interview. 77topaz (talk) 21:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure I'm ready. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 21:07, November 14, 2012 (UTC) The page is ready! 77topaz (talk) 21:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) So, what do you think? 77topaz (talk) 22:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) The nominations period for the federal elections starts in five days! 77topaz (talk) 08:16, December 5, 2012 (UTC) The nominations start about 48 hours from now. I presume you'll be running as well? 77topaz (talk) 01:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Why not? 77topaz (talk) 01:45, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I mean, having ''some seats in Congress is always useful. 77topaz (talk) 01:56, December 8, 2012 (UTC) You need to run in the Federal Elections if you want seats in Congress, not just if you want to be PM. 77topaz (talk) 19:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) But, to get any seats at all in Congress, you need to run in these elections. 77topaz (talk) 19:44, December 8, 2012 (UTC) First of all, please have your conversations on the same page. :P Secondly, Viva, if you would like to get more respected and powerful in Lovia, I recommend joining politics. There's nothing wrong with getting a couple of seats in Congress so that you can have a voice in the votes. Thirdly, since you're being kind of ignored by the other users on Conworlds, you can have a second chance here. Lastly, topaz is right in that the earlier you join politics. . . the more seats you will get in following elections as you build up support each election. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC)